1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a comfortable and safe way to carry personal belongings in a nonbreakable waterproof swimming pouch, enabling its users to enjoy all water activities available by allowing them to give their undivided attention to their surroundings, without the fear that usually comes with the possible theft of one's cash, watch, credit cards, and wallet when left unattended on land, and at the same time enabling its users to feel attractive while wearing the aesthetically appealing waterproof pouch with swim wear.
2. Description of Prior Art
Water sports for the water sports enthusiast are usually performed with one eye on the beach watching the personal items that have been stored on the beach in a towel, hidden in the sand or a sneaker, unless one is fortunate enough to have a friend offer to give up their fun and stay behind and act as a watch guard. Many vacationing couples split water time because there is not a lightweight, safe, convenient, shatterproof, as well as aesthetically appealing, means to carry their personal items along with them.
While a diving box may exist, Her U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,857, it will hardly be the choice of the casual swimmer or water sports enthusiast. Who would choose a cumbersome, expensive, breakable and therefore unsafe and hazardous, means to carry personal items around one's waist while actually engaging in a sport where only fun is on the mind? In addition, the diving box is strictly functional, whereas the waterproof swimming pouch is a pleasure to the eye since said waterproof swimming pouch is made in coordinating colors and patterns to swim wear, rests lightly and comfortably on the hip, almost undetected by the wearer, and acts as part of the swimming dress.